Avez vous déjà embrassé un homme?
by Pignoufette
Summary: OS; Tokio Hotel; Twincest : Bill et Tom, auraient mieux fait de ne pas suivre leurs amis dans cette boîte de nuit particulière. Quoi que...


**Disclaimer: **Comme d'habitude Bill/Tom Kaultiz ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais le reste si UU.

C'est assez léger et sans lemon. UA: Bill et Tom ne sont pas frères et Tokio Hotel n'existe pas.

Encore merci à ma gentille béta Althéa.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Avez-vous déjà embrassé un homme?**

****

****

Six jeunes étaient installés par terre dans un parc. Trois filles, trois mecs. Andréas, Juliette, Bill, Ann, Tom et Elsa. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis le début du lycée. Maintenant en terminal leur amitié était toujours intacte. Bien qu'Andréas et Juliette pratiquaient de l'amitié sérieusement améliorée, les autres étaient tous célibataires. Bill et Ann éternels romantiques attendaient la bonne personne, ne se privant pas pour autant de parfois prendre du bon temps. Elsa et Tom, simplement plus frivoles, passaient de mecs en mecs et de filles en filles, ne cherchant jamais à avoir de vraies relations stables.

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'ils étaient silencieux, chacun cherchant une activité pour le soir même. C'était le premier vendredi de leurs vacances et Andréas, Juliette et Ann partaient en début de semaine. Il fallait donc profiter de ce week-end pour faire la fête ensemble.

«-Ciné? Proposa Andréas.

-Ouais, nan, on en a déjà fait un mercredi. Répondit Ann.

-Et si c'est pour que vous vous plotiez pendant toute la séance, merci, mais non merci. Ajouta Bill.

-Bah, on va au bar? Dit Juliette.

- Bouarf, ça ne me tente pas, en plus ce soir, soirée karaoké. On l'a déjà vécu vendredi dernier. Mes oreilles ne s'en sont toujours pas remises . Déclara Elsa.

-Bon, bah je vois plus qu'une seule solution. Sortie en boîte mes amis .

-Tom, reste Tom. Soupira Bill, un sourire aux lèvres.

-T'as une meilleure idée peut-être?

-Non. Mais y'en a marre, on va toujours au même endroit. Faudrait changer un peu.

-Là, j'suis d'accord avec lui. Acquiesça Juliette.

-Hey, j'ai une idée.

-J'le sens mal. Dit Andréas.

-Salopiot . Hum, moi j'la sens bien mon idée. Mais avant toute chose, Bill, Tom, Andréas, toi tu ne comptes pas ta une copine. Avez-vous déjà embrassé un Homme? Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.»

Bill et Tom se lancèrent un regard inquiet, avant de lui répondre non. Le sourire d'Ann s'agrandit deux fois plus avant de répondre «c'est bien ce que je pensais. Mon idée est vraiment géniale.» et de leurs donner rendez-vous en centre ville le soir même à 23h30. Avant de se séparer pour aller se préparer elle ajouta.

«Préparez-vous à vivre la soirée de votre vie».

...….

A l'heure fixée, les six jeunes se retrouvèrent devant la fontaine, point de rendez-vous habituel. Andréas et Juliette n'avaient pas fait de gros efforts de tenue. Ils n'avaient plus à draguer ou à chercher à plaire. Ann portait un slim blanc avec des chaussures à talons noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur carmin munie d'un beau décoltée, sans être vulgaire pour autant. Ses longs cheveux noirs était lissés et tombaient sur ses épaules nues. Elsa portait un débardeur noir agrémenté d'un joli petit gilet blanc, une jupe en jean noir tenue par une ceinture en cuir et à carreaux noirs et blancs et sa tenue se terminait par des bottines à talons en cuir brillants. Elle avait souligné de noir ses yeux verts et laissé détachés ses cheveux bouclés blonds tirant sur le roux. Bill avait un slim noir avec une chemise noir ouverte sur le haut, laissant apercevoir le début de son torse, il avait mis le collier que ses amis lui avaient offert pour ses 18 ans. Une chaine simple en mailles fines avec au bout un pendentif représentant le signe des Hommes, un cercle avec une flèche, en lui offrant ses 5 amis lui avaient dit «comme ça les gens sauront enfin que tu es bien un homme et non une femme.» Comme réponse, il leur avait tiré la langue puérilement. Sa tenue était complétée par une paire de santiags noires. Tom portait un baggy en jean noir, un long t-shirt noir avec des inscriptions blanches et rouges, il avait attaché ses dreads en queue de cheval tenue par un bandeau noir et avait rangé le tout dans une casquette noire, avec une bande rouge sur le bord de la visière et un motif rouge sur le devant de la casquette.

«-Je vois que vous vous êtes fait beau. Ann sourit fière d'elle.

-Tu nous as dit «la soirée de votre vie», on ne peut pas arriver attifé avec n'importe quoi sur le dos. Déclara solennellement Tom. Bill approuva sa réponse.

-Ca pour être la soirée de votre vie, ce sera la soirée de votre vie. Répondit mystérieusement Ann.

-Bon, tu vas nous dire enfin, où tu comptes nous emmener? Demanda Juliette.

-Surprise, surprise . Suivez-moi.»

Les 3 garçons se lancèrent un regard méfiant puis finirent par hausser les épaules et suivre les 3 jeunes filles qui avaient commencé à avancer. Le trajet dura environ 15 minutes. Personne à part Ann savait où la jeune fille les emmenait, elle empruntait différentes petites rues, juste pour les perturber et pour qu'aucun d'eux ne devine à l'avance.

«-Annnneeeuuhh. Y'en a marre là. On est bientôt arrivé? Se plaignit Bill.

-Rooh, c'est bon on y est.»

En effet, de l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait un bâtiment «Le Cacabaria» était écrit dessus en lettres de néon roses. Peu de gens faisaient la queue pour rentrer, mais les vigiles avaient l'air de trier sur le volet les gens pouvant pénétrer dans la boîte. Ann s'avança pour se mettre dans la file et les autres la suivirent.

«-Hum par contre, pour cette soirée il faut être par deux. Ju' et And' c'est réglé. Mais, hum, vous me faites confiance?

-Là maintenant tout de suite, plus vraiment. Répondit Bill.

-Tant pis, j'organise cette sortie, donc vous faites ce que je veux. Elsa, tu te mets avec moi. Et Bill et Tom vous êtes ensemble.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, on n'a pas le choix? Interrogea Tom.

-T'as tout compris. Maintenant chut, c'est moi qui parle.»

Pendant 10 min, ils attendirent en silence, Bill et Tom se lançaient des regards inquiets, Ann et Elsa se regardaient, complices de ce tour et Andréas et Juliette s'embrassaient. Arrivée à hauteur des vigiles Ann prit la parole.

«On est 6. Dit-elle en désignant le groupe d'un mouvement de tête.»

Les vigiles regardèrent attentivement les couples Andréas tenait Juliette par la taille, Ann avait pris fermement la main d'Elsa et en voyant le regard qu'Ann leur lançait, Bill et Tom s'étaient rapprochés et s'effleuraientles mains. Les vigiles acquiescèrent et les laissèrent rentrer en s'écartant du passage. Ils pénétraient dans la boîte et allèrent vers le vestiaire pour poser leurs affaires encombrantes. Une fois ceci fait, ils empruntèrent un long corridor qui au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient permettait d'entendre le bruit assourdissant de la musique. Ils arrivèrent enfin en plein cœur de la boîte et allèrent s'installer sur les banquettes rouges sang dans le fond de la pièce. Tom et Andréas allèrent chercher les boissons et la petite troupe s'installa enfin.

«-Bon maintenant qu'on y est. Tu peux peut-être nous dire pourquoi tu voulais absolument venir dans **Cette **boîte.

-Vous allez comprendre par vous-même.»

La musique se stoppa et un homme prit la parole.

«Bonsoir et bienvenue au Cacabaria.»

La salle applaudit.

«Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes venu nombreux à cette soirée dont le thème est la découverte. Ce soir vous êtes venus accompagnés, par couple. Vous allez pouvoir découvrir des choses merveilleuses en compagnie de votre partenaire, des plaisirs encore inconnus. Vous êtes vous déjà intéressé aux personnes du même sexe que vous? Avez-vous déjà réalisé vos fantasmes les plus fous? Mesdemoiselles avez-vous déjà désiré plus que la normale une amie? Messieurs, avez-vous déjà embrassé un homme?»

Des cries encourageants se firent entendre, la salle était en effervescence. Bill et Tom tournèrent la tête vers Ann et lui demandèrent d'une même voix.

«-Tu nous as emmenés dans une boîte gay?

-Non. Répondit posément la brune. C'est une boîte...Bi si vous voulez. Elle n'est ni gay, ni hétéro. Et parfois elle organise des soirées à thèmes. J'ai trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée. Faut faire des expériences dans la vie non?

-Mais, c'est ton rêve de voir Tom et moi nous rouler une pelle ou quoi?

-Non, je pense juste que vous iriez bien ensemble. Puis fait pas cette tête Bill, ça ne va pas te tuer. En plus regarde Tom, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça.

-Billou chou', me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que pour moi, le plaisir c'est du plaisir, je crache jamais dessus, qu'importe avec qui c'est. Puis j'avoue que dans ton style, tu n'es pas mal P.»

Bill secoua la tête piteusement. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le maître de soirée qui reprit la parole.

«Nous allons commencer doucement, tous les couples sur la piste de danse. Et bonne soirée à tous.»

Ann fit un large sourire et entraina Elsa sur la piste en lançant un regard sévère à Bill, s'ils n'allaient pas sur la piste de danse, ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes. Andréas et Juliette explosèrent de rire, ne compatissant absolument pas au malheur du brun, avant de s'élancer sur la piste à leur tour. Bill baissa la tête alors que Tom se plia pour mettre son visage face à celui du brun.

«-Ca te gène tant que ça?

-Assez.

-J'suis si repoussant?

-Mais non, imbécile. Le brun sourit. T'es même plutôt pas mal.

-Bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux te mettre dans l'ambiance!»

Bill rit de bon cœur avant de prendre la main du blond et de l'entrainer sur la piste déjà bondée. Le blond lui sourit, agréablement surpris. Bill lui glissa à l'oreille

«Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.»

Le drédeux rit avant de lui donner une tape derrière la tête. Il se colla derrière le brun et commença à onduler en rythme avec la musique. Bill se crispa légèrement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été proche de quelqu'un et il ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était avec Tom qu'il serait proche ce soir. Mais il fallait admettre qu'il dansait bien et que l'impression de chaleur et de confiance qui se dégageait de son corps donnait envie au brun de rester tout la soirée collé à lui. Il se laissa donc aller aux mouvements souples et langoureux que Tom lui imposait et se mit à danser avec lui. Au fur et à mesure que les musiques s'enchainaient, leurs corps se rapprochaient. Tom passa ses mains autour de la taille du brun soulevant légèrement sa chemise et glissant ses mains sur la peau nue de son ventre procurant des frissons à son partenaire. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et passa une de ses mains dans le cou du drédeux pendant que l'autre se posait sur les mains posées sur son ventre. Tom plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et murmura à son oreille.

«-Finalement, c'est pas si mal cette soirée.»

Et avant que le brun puisse répondre, le blond avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou l'embrassant doucement. Sa prise sur le brun n'était pas ferme, s'il voulait partir, il en avait le droit. Mais le brun n'en fit rien et se resserra même contre le corps chaud. La musique se stoppa d'un coup, des sifflements se firent entendre. Les mains du blond commencèrent à lâcher le corps du brun qui protesta en émettant un grognement dans le cou de Tom et en rattrapant ses mains pour les repasser autour de sa taille. Le blond sourit largement. L'homme reprit la parole.

«Bien, je vois que déjà des gens sont dans l'ambiance, mais pour être sûr que vous repartirez avec des réponses à vos questions, nous allons pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Il n'y a pas de limite ce soir. Vos sens sont en éveil, la peau attire vos mains, les mouvements langoureux de votre partenaire vous font perdre la tête. Ses lèvres vous appellent.

Dans 10 secondes les lumières vont s'éteindre, à vous de voir ce que vous voudrez faire. Cette opération se répétera toute les 10 minutes. Vous êtes maitres de vos actions.»

Bill décolla un peu son corps du blond et se retourna face à lui. Danser avec lui et se chauffer, okay, ça il pouvait faire. Mais l'embrasser?

Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Bill sentit Tom se rapprocher de lui. Et au lieu de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes il sentit une petite pression dans son cou avant que le blond ne murmure à son oreille.

«Ne le fait pas si tu n'en as pas envie.»

Bill sourit, soulagé, et embrassa la joue du blond avant de recoller son corps en sien. Les lumières se rallumèrent et la musique se fit plus douce, plus intimiste. Leurs corps recommencèrent à bouger en rythme. Les musiques s'enchainèrent pendant 10 min, leurs corps cherchaient toujours plus de contact. Et Bill se sentait bien dans les bras de Tom. Incroyablement bien. Le noir se fit à nouveau, leurs corps toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre ne faisaient plus aucun mouvement. Bill plaça sa tête au niveau de celle du blond. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, attendant simplement que le brun prenne une décision. L'ébène avança son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mélangent. Bill ferma les yeux et combla le vide, mettant en contact leurs lèvres. Tom raffermit sa prise sur le brun et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Bill passa sa langue sur le piercing au labret du blond, avant que celui-ci mordille gentiment sa langue et ouvre sa bouche pour réellement débuter le baiser. Les langues se câlinèrent, Tom joua avec le piercing du brun avant que celui-ci le passe sur son palet et qu'elles ne recommencent à se cajoler.

Les lumières refirent leurs apparitions dans la pièce. Bill rompit le contact et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Il était un peu perdu. Tom embrassait vraiment bien. Et là, avec lui, il se sentait beau, vivant. Mais est-ce que cela avait véritablement de l'importance, étaient-ils toujours en train d'agir pour s'amuser ou pour plus? Tom lui sourit doucement et Bill chassa ses pensées. La musique se stoppa pour la troisième fois.

«Avant que la soirée se poursuive, je vais vous demander de changer de partenaires. Pour répondre à vos questions, il faut tester jeunes gens.»

Un jeune homme châtain de taille moyenne se plaça entre lui et Tom et lui sourit. Les yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-longs, en bataille, il était plutôt mignon. Il regarda Tom qui tenait à présent un blond dans ses bras et soupira bruyamment. Le nouveau venu le prit dans ses bras et Bill passa mécaniquement ses bras autour de lui. La musique reprit, il se mit à danser avec son partenaire. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il n'avait plus cette sensation de bien être. Il chercha Tom des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Il soupira de nouveau. Dix minutes se passèrent ainsi, avant que les lumières se coupent à nouveau. Avant que Bill ait pu dire ouf, des lèvres s'étaient collées aux siennes et cherchaient à approfondir le baiser. Le brun s'écarta violemment du corps qui le tenait et murmura un «non». Il se sentait perdu. Les lumières se rallumèrent et il essaya de se diriger vers le canapé où ils s'étaient installés en début de soirée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, l'homme reprit de nouveau la parole.

«-J'espère que vous commencez à répondre à vos questions. Que la découverte de votre sexualité n'est pas trop compliquée. Je vous demanderai de rejoindre votre partenaire avec lequel vous avez passé le meilleur moment. Vous faites à partir de maintenant vos propres règles. Mais avez-vous répondu à vos questions? Avez-vous découvert des plaisirs inconnus jusque là? Vous êtes vous intéressés aux personnes du même sexe que vous? Avez-vous réalisé vos fantasmes les plus fous? Mesdemoiselles avez-vous désiré plus que la normale une amie? Messieurs, avez-vous embrassé un homme?»

Le brun baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout ça était grotesque. Il décida de sortir de la boîte. Il passa au vestiaire sans prévenir personne et sortit dehors. Une fois à l'air frais, il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. A la première inhalation, il ferma les yeux. Ca lui faisait du bien, il se sentait moins compressé et enfermé, il avait l'impression de mieux respirer. Ses pensées embrouillées lui montaient à la tête.

«Soirée de notre vie. Ca c'est clair.»

Il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains chaudes passer sous sa chemise et établir une prise sur son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'une voix basse et légèrement rauque lui murmurait à l'oreille.

«-J'aurais bien voulu répondre à toutes ces questions moi, mais si le meilleur partenaire de ma soirée se taille avant que je puisse réellement le faire…J'avais déjà embrassé un homme avant de venir ici. Mais aucun n'embrassait aussi bien que toi.

-Ca fait très cliché.

-Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de préparer mieux. Tu es parti un peu trop vite. Dis-moi beau brun, serais-tu jaloux?

-Moi? Jamais.»

Le blond sourit. Avant de demander une étrange question à Bill.

«Alors Messieurs, avez-vous déjà embrassé un homme?»

Bill se retourna vers lui et lui sourit malicieusement.

«Oui, mais j'aimerai bien recommencer, pour être bien sûr des réponses à mes questions.»

Tom rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, alors que Bill passait ses bras autour de son cou pour coller son corps au sien.

Soirée de leurs vies? Hum **sûrement.**

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.

Bisous 3

Fanny.


End file.
